Proud Parents
by FayeValentine00
Summary: Written as a gift for - @miggyxmarie After Gray teaches their young son magic, the boy can't wait to get back to tell Juvia all about it.


Proud Parents

By: juvia0613 (aka FayeValentine00)

* * *

"Mom! Mom!" Slate was yelling for his mom before he'd even reached the house. His little cheeks were flushed with excitement and exertion, but his smile was a mile wide.

Juvia had been in the kitchen making dinner when she heard the commotion. She rounded the corner just in time to see the front door crash open and her four-year-old son barrel inside.

"Mom!" Her son's normally reserved face was lit up with an excitement she'd never seen before and Juvia smiled right along with him.

"Slate! Slate!" The Water Wizard mimicked, laughing as her son leapt into her waiting arms. "What on earth has you so excited?"

"I did it! I made ice!"

"You made ice?!" Her eyes flew up to her husband's face who'd finally caught up and made it inside.

"Yup! I begged and begged and Dad finally showed me how! I made a snowflake shape and a heart shape, and I tried to make you a flower but... I got too tired and Dad made me stop." The little boy pouted during that last part.

"You did a fantastic job," Gray added, coming over to ruffle their sons' hair before giving Juvia a quick kiss. "Now why don't you go clean up while I help your mom."

"Okay!" Slate rewarded his parents with another excited smile then shimmied out of his mother's arms and ran down the hall to his room.

When the boy was out of earshot, Gray turned to his wife with the proud dad expression that Juvia loved. "Juvia, you should have seen him. Slate watched everything so carefully and then he tried to do everything just like I showed him. "

"Did Gray-sama keep his shirt on?" She spoke with a smirk as she added, "Or will Juvia be picking up clothes for two people going forward?"

The blush that graced the Ice Make Wizards cheeks was all the answer she needed but Gray didn't let that deter him from his bragging. "He's seriously a natural at it. He made a cube of ice on his very first try."

Juvia's joy was palpable. Nothing made her happier than seeing her boys working and playing together. "That's amazing! Next time, Slate will absolutely have to show Juvia!"

"Definitely!" Gray looked as excited as Slate had as he beamed at his wife. Juvia was only slightly surprised when, in his zeal, he grabbed her tightly by the arms and kissed her soundly on the lips without warning. Of course, she melted into his arms easily.

Lost in each other's arms, the time simply slipped away. Gray's fingers were wound tightly into her hair, holding her close while Juvia clung tightly to his hips and middle. They kissed in a practiced way that left them wanting for more until a familiar voice shattered the moment.

"Ewwww… Are you done?" Slate asked the second part as his parents jumped apart, clearly startled and blushing fiercely.

"Ummm, yeah, Honey!" J-Juvia sputtered, crouching down to speak with their son while Gray worked to quickly readjust himself. "What's up?"

"Look!" He held out his little hands, put the side of his right fist into his open left palm and yelled, "Ice Make: Flower!"

Beads of sweat broke out on Slate's brow but, a second later, there was a puff of frosty air and a small ice flower sat in her sons hand. The child was panting and Juvia could tell his magic was drained but he looked so proud. The flower itself was simple but to the eyes of his proud mother, it was perfect!

"Is this for Mom?" Juvia asked excitedly.

"Yep!"

The blue-haired woman gave her son a big hug to go with her proud smile, but it was Gray's voice that filled the room, sounding stern. "I thought I told you no more magic until tomorrow. You'll hurt yourself if you use too much magic too soon."

Juvia could see real concern in her husband's eyes, but Slates little face contorted in to tears. "But... But... I just wanted to give Mom a present and I. I... w-wanted-"

His words trailed off as the little boy fell asleep in his mother's arms, proof that Gray had been right. Exhaustion was plain on Slate's face and despite how proud Juvia felt, she knew that her husband was right.

"Sorry, Gray-sama. Juvia probably should have stopped him."

"No, it's fine," he smiled, taking the boy from her arm and carrying Slate to his room. Juvia followed just a step behind. "He really wanted to show you how big he is getting. Today he told me that he doesn't want Nashi to beat him." The memory made Gray chuckle softly as he tucked his son into bed and kissed his pale forehead.

Then he straightened up and turned to his wife, wrapping an arm around her shoulder. His other hand went to her swollen belly. "The reason I agreed to train him was because he told me he was going to take this big brother thing seriously. Slate said something like, 'I want to be strong enough to make sure no one can hurt my little sister.'"

"Juvia is sure he will be." Juvia flushed with pleasure and lay her hand over Gray's, moving it until he could feel where their daughter was kicking like a kung fu fighter. "It seems like little sister is glad to hear that too."

Gray and Juvia's eyes met lovingly, and the moment felt perfect.


End file.
